<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Cheese, Motherfucker by Morning_Mr_Milkovich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182189">Say Cheese, Motherfucker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Mr_Milkovich/pseuds/Morning_Mr_Milkovich'>Morning_Mr_Milkovich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x03, Gap Filler, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob, canon compliant language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Mr_Milkovich/pseuds/Morning_Mr_Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's phone background in 5x12 is a picture of him and Mickey from 3x03. This is how I imagine that photo was taken. </p><p>Basically, it's a gap filler for after Mickey has beaten up Ned and they've run off together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Cheese, Motherfucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The picture itself is one that Noel took of him and Cam, but I think it's sweet they used it in the show. This is my first time writing a smut and I'm super nervous about that. I am definitely not confident enough to do a full smut yet, so this is what you get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”</p><p>Ian was still trying to process what had just happened. He stared at the boy in front of him, taking in huge gulps of air. He knew it was wrong, but his whole body was buzzing with adrenaline. Moments like this with Mickey made him feel alive. He couldn't explain it. It felt like someone had sent a bolt of electricity through him right to the tip of his fingers. </p><p>He wasn't shocked when Mickey threw the first punch. He didn't take kindly to being called a homosexual, but Ned wasn't to know that. The thing that surprised him was seeing Mickey there in the first place. They'd only seen eachother a few hours ago, and here he was again. Was he following him? Ian could have sworn he'd seen a hint of jealousy in Mickey's eyes, and then his fist connected with Ned's nose. Yes, he was definitely jealous. The idea made his heart pick up speed, unable to stop the side of his lips curling up, despite the fact that Mickey was pummeling the shit out of Ned. </p><p>Once the novelty of jealous Mickey had worn off a bit, Ian snapped back into the space, realising what was happening. If he didn't step in, Mickey was going to kill Ned - or at least severely injure him - and the idea of Mickey going to jail wasn't exactly a thought he treasured. </p><p>Ian wasn't sure why he was angry. Maybe it was because Mickey had interrupted a nice outing with Ned, although he'd much rather be there with the juvenile delinquent. Sure, Ned had money, but it never felt the same. He didn't get that same rush, the same need and desire to be as close to Mickey as physically possible, that if he wasn't touching him he would just die - even if that wasn't a privilege Mickey allowed him very often. Maybe he was angry because two worlds were colliding? It felt strange seeing the two men together. Mickey was his secret, and as much as he didn't want it to be, that was how it was. So this, Mickey being here, stirred something strange inside him, something he couldn't yet identify.</p><p>Now they were running, that same thrill appearing again - the one he got when they were together. It wasn't just the physical aspect - the fact that he was sprinting down the street to escape possible incarceration - it was Mickey himself. Everything about him excited Ian, the secrecy, his foul mouth and aggressiveness. Moments like this he wanted to relive again and again. It wasn't a cheap thrill for him. He would still feel the same hours after Mickey left him. Sure, there was that post fuck buzz that he usually got, but that last lingering look they shared before they parted ways was a different buzz altogether - one that he'd never been able to replicate with anyone else. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ian yelled at Mickey as they slowed to a stop in a nearby alleyway. He tried to catch his breath, thinking about Ned lying bloody and beaten on the floor. He should be furious. And yet, he'd left Ned there, hastily saying that he'd text him. It didn't even occur to him that he should stay and see if he was alright. He followed Mickey when he called, without question. It felt right. Where Mickey went, he went. </p><p>All anger subsided when Mickey grabbed him, pushing Ned from his mind. They roughhoused for a bit, running and pushing eachother, laughing manically. He loved Mickey's laugh, especially when it was genuine like this, not the sarcastic one he usually did around other people. Most of the time Mickey looked less than amused, so knowing that he himself was the reason for his laughter, was the best gift he could ask for. </p><p>The boys stopped running after a couple of blocks, stopping to catch their breath. Mickey was resting against a wall, bent over, his hands on his thighs. His breaths came out harshly. He looked up, eyes catching Ian's, who was in the same position across from him. A huge infectious grin spread across his face, making him seem almost childlike, and Ian couldn't help but mirror it. </p><p>Mickey leant back, a hand on his chest, still looking at the redhead. “Fuck that geriatric asshole.” He turned his head to the side, spitting onto the floor.</p><p>He reached his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a small grey cellphone. </p><p>Ian raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you have a phone?”</p><p>“Since I stole it from some old guy in Target.”</p><p>Ian thought that sounded about right. Mickey's family were always very flexible with the law - then again, so were his, but not to the extent of the Milkovich's. “Won't they be able to trace it?”</p><p>“Nah, I had your brother fix it up for me. He's good at that tech shit.”</p><p>“Lip?”</p><p>“Yeah, Lip, whatever.” Mickey shrugged it off. Ian didn't know why, but the thought of him and his brother acting all pally together made his skin crawl. Lip had been going over to the Milkovich's a lot, but he assumed it was for Mandy. “I didn't know you guys hung out.”</p><p>Mickey shot him a confused look. “We don't. He fixed the phone. I gave him some weed. It's business, man. Come 'ere”, Mickey signalled to Ian with a tilt of his head. </p><p>Ian obliged, going over to lean next to him on the wall, both of them now having caught their breaths. Mickey stuck his arm out in front of them, the camera pointed in their direction. “What are you doing?” Ian asked, barely having time to register what was happening before Mickey pressed the button. </p><p>“Say cheese, motherfucker.” Mickey snapped a couple shots of them, pulling the most ridiculous face. Ian lived for these mundane, domestic moments between them. It made their relationship feel normal, like there was a possibility for normality instead of sneaking around, not being able to kiss him or tell him how he really felt. </p><p>Mickey pulled his arm back in, flicking through the series of photos they took and chuckling to himself. Ian looked over his shoulder, craning his neck to see the images. “Send me those, will you?”</p><p>“Why? Need something for your wank bank? Just use your imagination like the rest of us.”</p><p>Ian scoffed. “Just send them, okay? Besides, my imagination is a little rusty these days.”</p><p>Mickey turned his head, giving him a quick look up and down. “Then why don't I give you something to imagine?”</p><p>The other boy bit his lip, watching in surprise as Mickey got down on his knees in front of him, swiftly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. </p><p>Ian tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Mickey use his mouth on him. This in particular, aside from pounding Mickey from behind, was his favourite activity. Ian fought the urge to tangle his hands into Mickey's dark hair, something he was severely reprimanded for doing, the other boy saying that it was ‘some faggoty shit’ and it wasn't allowed - as if sucking his dick wasn't gay enough. </p><p>When Ian came into Mickey's mouth, he pulled off slowly and spat out the white substance onto the floor. Mickey was never one for swallowing. In fact, Ian was surprised he didn't pull off sooner like he usually did. </p><p>Ian pulled his dick back into his jeans, zipping them up again, panting happily. </p><p>Mickey got back up, sporting a toothy grin. Ian looked him up and down, not hiding anything. “Want me to return the favour?”</p><p>Mickey seriously considered it for a moment, obviously wrestling with a decision. Eventually he shook his head. “Nah, man, I gotta get back home. I got shit to do, errands to run.”</p><p>Ian could tell that was a tricky choice for Mickey, as he could see the very obvious bulge in his pants. “Suit yourself. Walk me home?” Ian asked casually. </p><p>“The fuck is this, a chick flick?”</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes and shoved Mickey. This led to another few minutes of running and playfully pushing eachother around. </p><p>When the initial excitement and energy had worn off, Mickey reiterated that he had things to do, and began to leave. </p><p>Ian watched him walk away, unashamedly staring at his ass. “Make sure you send me that picture.”</p><p>Mickey flipped him off without turning around. Ian laughed, shaking his head and turning to walk off in the other direction. This was not how he saw his day going, but he was far from disappointed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that, even if it was quite short. As always, constructive criticism and requests are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>